


骨梦

by OddBook



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, 一年以后兵长去取团长的遗骨, 原著背景84话白夜之后
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 01:09:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19140562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OddBook/pseuds/OddBook





	骨梦

一年以前的利威尔想象过这一天。  
将碍于马匹与消耗等客观因素而被暂留在墙外的，埃尔文·史密斯的遗体带回的这一天。  
时间是一面镜子，在流逝中反复映照着一个人过去的样子，照出几分无知与天真。  
一年以前的利威尔以为，这一天自己会失眠。  
实际上，一切平常不过。  
在那间用了十年之久的调查兵团会议室里，桌角掉漆的办公桌上，静躺着新任团长的  
图纸，韩吉的笔尖在希干锡纳某处轻点，“墙外的巨人清干净了，可以把他带回来了。”  
她的语气平稳，似乎说出的内容不过是一次日常训练的安排。说完以后，她取出一块小布，轻轻擦拭那副寒酸眼镜上仅剩的镜片。这副眼镜韩吉自玛利亚之壁回来后再未戴过，倒是一直留着。  
利威尔望着地图上的标记，点了点头，视线轻抬，在空气中扫了几扫，发现他与韩吉面前原本热气腾腾的两杯红茶早已冷了。  
“我去吧。”他说。  
这简简单单的会议决定作出之时已是晚上了，要说哪里出了问题，那大概是与会的104期士兵接二连三地提出请求。  
“我和您一起去。”第一个说话的是爱尔敏。  
利威尔印象里，这孩子很少在发现疑点或是想出计策以外的时候特别积极，但他大概能猜到这是为什么。  
注射剂人选的决定是调查兵团的士兵暗地里从未停止的讨论，长官们不曾真的用高压手段加以彻底阻止。退一步说，哪怕堵住了言语，也无法堵住士兵心中翻涌的念头。  
这孩子心中，只怕堵满了无从生起又无法排遣的愧疚，自我怀疑与自我责问两相纠缠，又要拼了命为信心与鼓励辟一条路。  
这孩子想和他一起去，一句话说得平平静静，像极了这孩子过去整理文件的样子，一沓一沓颇为整齐地码放完毕。这孩子的一句话饱含诚意，却并不激动，如一个平常的提案，只是提案下压抑着恳求和决心。  
“我们也和您一起去。”斯普林格与希尔基斯坦随声附和，布劳斯紧接着点头。  
最后，耶格尔和阿克曼也提出了一同前往的想法。利威尔不打算细想这最后跟上提议的这两个孩子心中绕过了什么，不管那是什么，都已经让那两个孩子足够难受了。  
“你们留在这里，继续日常训练，”利威尔说，“那家伙某种程度上已经卸任了，用不着这么兴师动众，我一个人去就够了。”说罢，见那群孩子一个个看似沉默，实则欲言又止，又补充一句，“真想做些什么，就在等他回来的时候认真点。”  
会议结束以后，利威尔走回办公室，照旧应付繁琐的文书工作，与往常一样，在座椅上打盹一阵儿以作休息。醒来后，他又签了几份批示，整理衣物，去校场监督早训。  
立在校场上，他望着新吸收入团的三十个新兵，又望了望跑在领队的104期老兵，决定从和几个孩子里培养几个军官。阿诺德和希尔基斯坦条件不错，阿克曼也成长了不少，也已经愈加学会克制那股超常的执着。  
至于耶格尔……利威尔审视这队列第三位安静奔跑的青年。  
随着希干锡纳调查真相的公开，艾伦由潜在敌人与潜在恐惧的结合体，抓变成了必要武器与求生希望。或许还不止这些，关键的力量毕竟是握在艾伦自己手上，总有一天艾伦会意识到他自己的决定权在本质上是多么充分，总有一天组织纪律与普通人的视野都会从这孩子心中淡化。是否将耶格尔培养为军官成了一个有些棘手的难题，一旦面对这个孩子，军官的权限似乎有些变质，延伸成了培养新势力的第一根阶梯。  
算了，让韩吉去操心这些事吧。  
早餐的伙食还算不错。炊事兵里的主厨师傅有三位，其中有两位是后天培养，只有一位从军前便是厨师，看来今天轮到他当班了。  
自真相经由报纸与民众见面以后，调查兵团的战略地位空前提高，每年招揽的新兵数量也较以往大幅提升，政府的提供的补给物资也更为充足。去年冬训结束时，每个士兵都吃到了肉。今天的早餐，他们也得以享用新鲜燕麦和软面包。  
利威尔牵马时想，他的身体机能或许已经无法把回收调查兵团前团长的遗骨当做一件大事了。一年以前，他曾渴望那一天来临之时，能以失眠、食欲不振等迹象以示惋惜与尊敬。此刻一切都有所不同，他的睡眠时间照常，不多不少，他的早餐顺利如常，还多吞下了一个鸡蛋。就连走向马舍的途中，他脑中所想也不是再度面对史密斯的情景，而是下次物资采购的清单，以及丰收节庆典维持治安时借调给宪兵团的人选。  
马儿的舌尖轻舔他的掌心，利威尔一边梳马，一边计算着一年的时间对于尸体的意义——他去护卫班那里借了一辆马车。  
他早不认为埃尔文的遗体能有几分血肉完全的样子，只是拿不准残存的部分是否完整，若是手脚松散了，比起胡乱捆起来，让那家伙躺在马车上更体面一些。  
利威尔出发前，阿诺德站在离他几步远的地方，那金头发的小伙子犹豫一下就要过来，利威尔对他摇了摇头。  
巨人肃清以后，玛利亚壁内的原住居民获得了牵回许可，三面墙壁城门开放，各色商旅互通往来。  
利威尔跟着一队商队出了城门。  
以往，骑上马，出了门，就是生死一线的战斗冲锋，现在的他已经可以牵马信步，满目疮痍的玛利亚壁内也逐渐恢复生机。  
这么一看，能走到这一步，那家伙当真功劳不小。  
普通的百姓不一定需要去考虑，成为岛上之国的艾尔迪亚，该如何面对世界的恶意与落后的现状。对于许多居民来说，能回到自己长大的故乡，能不必为了一块面包和一碗杂汤斗争乞讨，再也不会老人和残疾人因为爆发的饥荒被送做巨人的口粮，能带给他们这些的兵团，能带领兵团走到这一步的团长，已经很伟大了。  
阳光炙烤着利威尔的脊背，空中传来商贩的吆喝与烤物的香气，利威尔走至大道，便赶着马车快速前行。既然在这些人心中你这么伟大，埃尔文，那你就再大度一些，争取留个完整的遗体，我好背你回去，这样我还能去一趟利布斯商会，用这马车运些物资回来。  
希干锡纳的房屋曾在巨人破墙那年损毁严重，还未修缮完毕，整个区还未有几户人家搬回。踏入希干锡纳，沿路的繁荣与热闹突然消退，断柱残屋，杂草碎石，清冷孤寂，一下将时光拉回了血烟弥漫的旧战场。  
利威尔走向了当年那间小屋。  
那是在野兽巨人的投石肆虐下仍然完好的一座小屋，安睡着一位没能在投石肆虐中生还的人。  
站在屋门前的那一瞬，利威尔有些犹豫，不是害怕见到埃尔文，而是他居然有一点不确定这究竟是不是当年那间屋子。他或许只记住了安放遗体的床，而从未记住房屋外围的样子，又或许他记了房屋外围的样子，但仍然记不真切。  
那间房的屋顶比其他房子大，墙却更矮，门边长者一株桔梗——这是当年那间屋子，只不过那株桔梗枯死了，墙边的碎石中生了许多杂草。  
房门太小了，完全无法通过马车。  
利威尔去推房屋的门。门也不一样了，它更加松动，一推便掉下土屑，一经推开，就如一位临终的老人发出最后一声呻吟，吐完最后一口气。  
屋中有一股霉味，混着土腥，还夹着些潮气。陈设同当年一样单调，一个东倒西歪的柜子，一张缺了一角的桌子，利威尔记不清那桌子上是否曾有过一个看不清图案的脏碗。  
利威尔走向了靠窗的那张床。  
床单上积满了灰，已分不出来床单本来的颜色是白还是紫。  
床上一件绿色的斗篷，斗篷上是一双振翅欲飞的蓝白羽翼。  
这斗篷上多了许多污块，白羽翼的一尖积着一块灰黄的干土，不久前可能是一块泥巴。  
利威尔抬头看向屋顶，埃尔文头顶的天花板缺了一角，漏了一块又高又蓝的天空下来。  
利威尔对这天花板倒是有印象的，一年以前这屋顶上还没有窟窿。  
利威尔模模糊糊地想起，去年夏天似乎下过几场猛烈的冰雹，那冰雹造访的地方或许也包括了希干锡纳，砸坏了天花板，混着屋顶的泥土打了下来——看样子是的，这结着土的斗篷上有几个窟窿。  
斗篷上伸出的是两条化作白骨的腿，关节相错，略微外撇。  
利威尔轻轻地掀开斗篷。  
那一瞬那间他有些庆幸，庆幸这屋子的窗是关死的，秃鹫与灰鸦不曾到来，留了这位长眠人一个完整的头骨。  
利威尔本以为他来接遗骨时会对埃尔文说上些什么。  
实际上，他一句话也没有说。  
这屋子里没有严重的腐味，即使这已剩白骨的遗体早已经过了腐烂阶段。几场大雨与冰雹就着破洞的天花板几经拜访，完成了一场洗礼。他面前的骨骼沉默安静，沾着土，却又显得极为干净。  
只是一具白骨罢了。  
利威尔无法对着这句白骨说出话来，也无法从这白骨上看出埃尔文。  
他已经不在这里了。  
闭目长眠的一刻，灵魂已然解脱而去，留下来与时间厮磨的，不过一具空壳肉体。  
利威尔本以为，埃尔文哪怕不需要什么仪式，也该需要一句问候。  
但他什么也没说。  
不再是团长的埃尔文·史密斯只是一位普通人，一位普通的友人，他只需要最平常的对待就好。他终于睡着了，就别再打扰，让他安眠吧。  
利威尔早已不是孩子了，却曾孩子似的以为，久别重逢，死亡后的相见，悲伤与浓重是必要的，仪式感与戏剧性也是可能的。  
当这天真的到来，他却冷静地让它变得平常，选择了最普通低调的方式，也没有精力去为了这件事使自己变得多么郑重。  
他细心地将埃尔文残存的衣物碎片收好，他在床单上找到了一块还未完全分解的肉屑，便又把它轻轻地以碎衣物包了起来。  
收拾好碎布，他试探性地拉起骨骼，用了极轻的力道——它们会散，已经无法自行支撑，离了床单便七零八落。  
那咯噔咯噔的声音，和骨头重新碰撞床单的画面，简简单单几秒，就把利威尔所有的镇定如常抽得一干二净。  
有那么一阵儿，利威尔只得靠着东倒西歪的柜子放空。  
很快他回过神来，重新走向白骨。  
这次他不再小心了。  
他盯着那漏洞的斗篷看了一会儿，把它叠好放在一边。他又取下自己的斗篷，铺在床上，将床上的骨头一根一根放上去，过小的骨头就找位置塞进去。  
他拿起一根骨头，看一眼，就放入那一堆骨头中，再不停顿。  
最后他拿起完整支撑的胸廓和肋骨，放在骨堆上，又近乎轻柔地捧起头骨，放在肋骨之前，在头骨边放上叠好的旧斗篷。  
他系好自己的斗篷，郁郁葱葱的一片绿包裹了根根白骨，天花板漏下的一缕浅阳打在自由之翼上。  
利威尔背起白骨，向屋外走去。  
只有短短几步，他走得不慢，也远远称不上快。每走一步，背后的骨骼轻轻相碰的声音就在他耳边响起，他攥紧了手中的斗篷，咬了咬牙，继续走去。  
一走出门，他被太阳晃了一下眼，这才意识到那间窗户背光的屋子究竟有多么阴暗。  
利威尔在马车前停住了。  
他最终坐上了车厢，打算像来时说的那样，让埃尔文躺于马车上，体面地回去。  
他再次解开斗篷，把一根根白骨拿出来，试图摆成完整的人形。  
很快他就明白这太复杂了，他根本不可能把散开的骨头摆回去，即使有可能，那也是韩吉的活，而她不在这里，他回绝了她——她已经是个日理万机的团长了，不比惯于单独行动，缺少实质组织性工作安排的他。  
利威尔轻叹一声，又将骨骼再度收起，在心里对关于友人遗骨的这番折腾说了声抱歉。  
他眉头皱得紧紧的，没做什么累活，却已出了一身汗。  
最后利威尔还是决定，背着埃尔文的遗骨回去。  
马车的车厢仍是空的，利威尔已不打算去商会了，就让那车厢空着吧。  
利威尔赶着车，战友的白骨在他的脊背上轻轻颠簸，他终于从永不消停的兵团任务中分出些精力、分出些时间给他的友人。  
利威尔总认为地下街的空气中弥漫着一股臭气，针对埃尔文的一次交易给了他来到地面的机会，他却发现那股陈腐臭气在地面上也嚣张弥漫——直到他跟随调查兵团来到了墙外。  
墙外的空气是不同的，是青草与花，树木与风的气息，哪怕那气息伴随着死亡与鲜血。  
贫人窟里的混混头子利威尔，成了军队里的一把利剑。  
埃尔文还活着的时候，利威尔不常想这位调查兵团团长究竟带给了他什么。  
在埃尔文去世以后，他才隐隐约约有了些概念。  
那是一种可能性。  
是为了墙内百姓的生存与自由而无畏战斗的一股崇高而无私的归属感，是一股异常沉重的情感。背负着无数战友的死亡，但一想到死去战友的托付，一想到墙内民众的安危，便会涌出力量，便不得不去战斗，是一种近乎无我的自我认同。  
凯尼认为他沉醉于英雄主义的幻想而加入调查兵团。利威尔从不认为自己能成为英雄，他只是意识到自己拥有力量，而这份力量终于可以用于为他人提供保护，终于可以带来用处。  
成为保护民众的剑与盾，活下来以继承逝者的遗志，利威尔这半生都在送葬中度过，却又只得借着这股责任活下去。  
或许遇见埃尔文，只是打开了一种可能性，只是找到了一个藉口，让他终于可以在为人类奉献这面光辉而虚幻的旗帜下走向真正的自己。  
利威尔很少被什么彻底惊到。在巨石与血烟中，吐露为了一窥真相这一自私目的一路走到现在，即将得见一瞥却要带着新兵共赴黄泉，在自我与责任、梦想与无私中痛苦挣扎的埃尔文，给他留下了太过深刻的印象。  
这一切并不是真的没有征兆。  
早在玛利亚夺还战开始之前，利威尔便隐约感受到，在无畏前行与无尽愧疚中挣扎的埃尔文，已经快到极限了。  
利威尔以为为人类奉献的这面旗帜下聚集了整个调查兵团，最后他发现，这面凌空飘扬的旗帜之下，既没有式如知己的上司，也没有潜力无限的前辈，只有他自己。  
偶尔，他曾对于自诩自私而一路前行的上司生出一股欺骗与背叛之感，最终也只能无奈地苦笑，只有为了自我的目标冷漠前行的埃尔文才能在壁外调查中成为一名真正的领导者，他只能跟随声称利己的家伙战斗。  
玛利亚之壁的埃尔文在那一瞬不像一位团长，甚至不像一位大人，而想一个孩子，一个被梦想与愧疚折磨的，终于渴望无私牺牲，明了一切责任，却又心有不舎，心有不甘，渴望有人推他一把的，大声呼救的孩子。  
利威尔推了他一把。  
利威尔实现了埃尔文的愿望。  
哪怕这是送对方去死。  
弗洛克的话说得慷慨激昂，利威尔听着那番话，想起的却是那个累极了，呼救的孩子般的埃尔文。或许有许多人需要他活着，但是这个在自我与人类、目标与愧疚中挣扎了一辈子的人，该获得一次真正的休息了。  
利威尔甚至在那之后自嘲地想，正是把死去的一百九十多条人命全部推到了已故的团长头上，调查兵团才避免了被进一步追责，获得了保留现有人员安排的机会。  
埃尔文的遗骨得到了全体士兵的列队迎接。  
士兵们立如劲松，振臂敬礼。  
兵团举行了一场葬礼。  
利威尔在葬礼之中出神地想着，他所了解的埃尔文有多少是自己的臆想。他打造了一副为了人类的外壳，正如其他人打造了一套恶魔的外壳，他们不由分说地把这外壳披在了埃尔文身上。  
利威尔跟随的，究竟是调查兵团前任团长，还是一个为了其他人类无私奉献的梦。  
所有的变数与潜在的分歧随着长眠结束。  
埃尔文所代表的那段日子随着葬礼的完成走向结束。  
利威尔的那个梦里不再有埃尔文的影子。  
但是利威尔的梦没有散。  
民众永远需要一位保护他们的士兵，部下永远需要一位保护他们的长官，不管真相如何，不管形势变幻。  
哪怕这是只剩利威尔一个人的梦。  
葬礼结束后下了一场雨。  
利威尔在窗边望着雨丝，后知后觉地感到手臂与双腿涌上了几分酸软，似乎一年以前紧绷的神经终于得到了片刻放松。  
他长呼了一口气。  
一年以前，利威尔以为，送走埃尔文的这个夜晚他会失眠。  
但他那晚一切如常。  
硬要说什么区别，是他在座椅上打盹时比平时睡得沉了一些。  
睁眼竟已经快吹军号了。  
利威尔理了理睡得有些杂乱的刘海，走向校场。  
第一个来到校场的是爱尔敏·阿诺德。  
利威尔一眼看出，这孩子昨晚没睡好。  
玛利亚之壁归来后，利威尔或多或少对这位士兵更加留意。  
与他自己、三笠和艾伦不同，这孩子是整个针剂事件中完完全全的承受者，现实与舆论残忍地剥夺了这孩子表达自我的权利，因为他活下来了，便只能心存感激。  
如果说埃尔文做好了赴死的准备，这孩子又何尝不是。  
但埃尔文获得了休息，这孩子却回到了地狱。  
日程紧张的巨人化试验，兵团的日常训练，老兵的抱怨和新兵的怀疑，面对这一切的爱尔敏心中会有多大压力，利威尔常常如此假设，而这士兵一向体质不大好，他忍不住多加留意这个孩子的身体状况与心理状况。  
这孩子表面上一切正常。  
只是有时，这孩子会在训练结束后靠树粗喘，像一个溺水的人，拼命寻找呼吸的方法。  
埃尔文的葬礼势必会将更多的怀疑与议论投放到爱尔敏说身上。  
生还以后，爱尔敏不向过去那般同艾伦形影不离，有时脸色差得要命，碰上艾伦的询问，也会咬牙说没事。  
利威尔大概明白一些，也猜只有他自己能明白爱尔敏的想法：为了拯救爱尔敏关了禁闭的艾伦，在明了拯救无望时绝望哭诉的艾伦，面对如此一份友谊与珍视，生还后爱尔敏的任何压力都会在无形中听起来像是对艾伦的一种抱怨，因此这孩子大概不会和艾伦说他的烦心事。  
利威尔想，大概只有注射针剂的自己，能与这接受注射的孩子分担同一种压力。于是一段时间以前，他极为别扭地找那金发小鬼喝了一次红茶。  
那孩子温和地表示绝不会逞强，还顺带嘱咐长官不要因为做过的选择而有压力。  
简单说来，是利威尔准备好的一句“谁也不知道埃尔文还活着会是什么情况，那种比较的话你听过就算”，被爱尔敏的一句“我会衡量自己生命的意义，兵长您注射针剂不知道我会做什么，所以不要有压力，这一切是我的责任”给堵了回去。  
利威尔撇撇嘴，向校场上的金发士兵走过去，打算帮这失眠的孩子提提神。  
“一周后兵团会向玛利亚壁外行进，目的地是大海。”  
那孩子一贯漂亮的蓝眼睛亮了起来。  
利威尔揉了揉爱尔敏的脑袋——那场乱七八糟的谈话中他就想这么做了——这头金发摸起来柔软舒服。  
“打起精神来。”  
金发下的蓝眼睛弯出一抹笑意，他面前的士兵敬了一个军礼。  
利威尔注视着紧握的右拳和坚定的眼睛。  
这个小伙子远比他柔软的外表看上去坚硬。  
哪怕是踏着白骨如山的一条路走向大海。  
那就希望在这孩子的梦不要散吧。  
哪怕有一天梦变得更远，也要努力辟出一条成真的路来。

FIN


End file.
